Or More to the Point, Kissing Boys
by i-like-yogurt
Summary: Tonks, Ginny and Hermione have a girly talk about their first kiss. Undertones of GinnyxDraco and HermionexRon Small serving of RemusxTonks


_Well until now, I have been swamped with schoolwork. I have however completed year 12 and therefore have weeks of nothing to do. This was a little fic, which came from one of Emmylou's 'Swimming in Plot Bunnies II' over at FA. If you haven't checked them out do it. The girl is a genius. It was written of the top of my head late at night so here it is… Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**: Story is mine. Characters are from the brilliant mind of J.K. _

* * *

Tonks stopped outside Ginny and Hermione's bedroom door with three cups of hot cocoa. She loved it when the girls were back; they were always a lot of fun.

Tonks knocked.

"Password?" she heard Ginny shout from the other side.

Tonks laughed before replying, "Draco Malfoy's a handsome and only occasional git." A few seconds later Ginny opened the door, helping Tonks with the mugs.

Tonks sat on one of the beds, mug in hand. "I vote we change the password, I feel strange saying that about my cousin. Besides, it's not at all true." Hermione and Tonks laughed. Ginny just threw a pillow at the older witch's head. "So," Tonks grinned, avoiding Ginny's flying pillow. "What were you chatting about?" She noticed an immediate blush rise in both girls' cheeks.

"Well ...we were...ah…," Hermione stammered.

Ginny finally spat it out, "We were talking about boys. Well, more to the point of kissing boys."

"Ohh," Tonks nodded understandingly. "You've both kissed a boy before?"

Both girls blushed slightly and nodded. Tonks grinned, bouncing on the bed a little. "So," she pried, "who was it?"

The two teenagers looked at the pink haired witch, not sure what to say. Again, Ginny spoke first. "Ahh, you mean the first one?" Tonks raised her eyebrows.

"You mean to tell me you've kissed numerous boys?" Hermione blushed furiously. Ginny just nodded. Tonks thought for a moment. "Ok then, the first one."

Ginny spoke up, "Well mine was Michael, and it was terrible."

Hermione nodded, "Mine was Viktor after the ball in fourth year, it was rather romantic but it wasn't very good."

Tonks grinned, "Don't worry, the first one isn't great. It does get better though."

"So," Ginny asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "who was your first kiss?"

It was Tonks' turn to blush. "Well...I...if I tell you...oh bugger it, it was Charlie."

Both girls' eyes widened.

"Charlie...like my brother Charlie?" Ginny asked, stunned.

Tonks nodded, "We were in 7th year, and we were playing a game. Charlie and I had to kiss; it wasn't too bad I guess."

Tonks was eager to change the subject. "So girls, who was your best kiss?"

Both girls were silent in thought for a moment; it was Hermione who spoke first. "Ron, right after we had a huge fight once." Tonks smiled, happy that Hermione and Ron had finally gotten together.

Ginny finally answered, "Well Dean was a pretty good snog, but Draco wins out- it just feels different."

Tonks nodded. When Ginny had first told her about Draco she was very worried. Since then though, she had taken Ginny to meet him and she could tell that her cousin really loved Ginny. Tonks also knew it was true that a kiss was better with love, a thought that drew her mind to the love in her life, who, at the moment, she hoped, was sleeping peacefully.

"So Tonks, who was your best kiss?"

Tonks smiled. "That's easy, Remus takes out the triple header, best snog, best shag, and best…," she suddenly remembered the age of the girls in front of her. "Well, make that the double header." Tonks laughed at the girls' faces. It seemed they were a little unnerved by the thought of their former professor and herself, snogging- let alone shagging. Hermione seemed to recover first.

"Tonks, you can tell me to pull my head in and mind my own business, but is it hard? I mean, with professor Lupin being… Ahh, with him being a werewolf?"

Tonks smiled. It wasn't her usual bubbly smile though, Hermione noticed. It was the smile of a woman who actually had things to worry about.

"I won't lie, it is hard sometimes, and these nights are the hardest." Ginny and Hermione looked outside, realising it was a full moon. "Mainly because he won't let me near him, which is understandable. It's still hard though. Apart from those few days a month, we're a normal couple; and while the wolf in him is a curse, I'm not sure I'd want him any other way. I just wish it didn't hurt him so much."

Tonks changed the subject and the girls kept talking, late into the night. Hours later, when the cocoa was long gone and Tonks noticed Ginny was about to fall asleep, she looked at her watch. "Bloody hell, we've been talking all night! It's almost six! You girls need to get to sleep and I need to go. Remus will be himself again by now." She waited until Hermione had returned to her own bed before turning out the light and gently closing the door.

Tonks took their empty mugs to the kitchen, got a glass of water, and went upstairs to Remus' room Tonks looked at his exhausted but peaceful form lying under the blankets. She placed the water on his bedside table before climbing under the blankets on the other side of him. She wrapped his arms around his lean frame, placing a kiss on his bare shoulder. She noted a few scratches, but nothing too serious. He hadn't stirred since she entered the room. His hand though, had instinctively found hers. Tonks smiled and snuggled into him. It was these moments she lived for, when it was just her and her wolf, alone and happy.

* * *

_Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed my little piece of fic. In addition, I must thank my Beta's, Ashley and K-chan who put up with my crappy spelling, punctuation and grammar. I also must thank the Rocky Horror Picture Show record…I'm not sure what for but I was listening to it at the time…_  


End file.
